1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an air bag used for many applications such as a buffer, thermal insulation, a balloon, a cushion and also relates to a sheet, and its production method, and particularly relates to a simple air bag which is composed of resinous laminated film and has a multitude of air-chamber cells, and the production method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, air bags of the type described above, to be used as a buffer and the like, are manufactured by heat-sealing two heat-sealable sheets lapped one over the other. In its manufacturing process the heat-sealing is generally performed by a press mold formed of a heating rod. However, the conventional method has such problems such as: (1) because this air bags of the type include a large number of air chamber cells, the heating rod to be used is required to be formed in a complex shape, and such a complex shape cannot be minutely formed, and (2) due to the batch processing, the work inevitably has to be done intermittently, leading to poor production efficiency.